


Playing Dirty

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's Rush <i>Valley</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "deliquesce".

* * *

_deliquesce_  
-verb  
1\. to melt away

* * *

 

He was already in bed by the time she got out of the bathroom, a trail of steam following her into the room as she wrung out and braided back her hair before crawling into bed with him.

"'Night," Ed mumbled, reaching out for her, surprised when she stiffened and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Garfield called while you were in the shower," she told him, pitching her voice low even though nobody else was in the room with them. "I'm going to Rush Valley next weekend."

"Rush _Valley_?" he couldn't help the whine in his voice. He had… _issues_, with Rush Valley. "But I just got back from Central."

"I know," she soothed, scooting closer to him. "Come with me?"

"But it's Rush Valley," Ed pointed out. He didn't have to explain. Winry knew every single one of his complaints about Rush Valley.

"I know," she repeated. Then, again, more coaxingly, "Come with me?"

She moved even closer. He could feel her knees brushing his thigh, one hand tentatively finding his shoulder in the dark. Not even those little points of contact could distract him from the crushing disappointment of possibly being dragged to Rush Valley again.

"But –"

That was as far as he got before he was overwhelmed; she leaned over him, and there was the scent of her shampoo and soft lips at the corner of his mouth, just barely missing their mark. "Come with me?" she whispered against him.

Ed sighed and laid back, one arm reaching out and slipping around her waist. "Okay."

* * *


End file.
